


In My Fingertips

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, asfdsgds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has taken to writing poetry but who about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Fingertips

Allison gave up on poetry a long time ago but lately, the words have been rushing to her fingertips. Sometimes she’s just itching for a pen. She doesn’t think they’re very good and she doesn’t show anyone. There’s a common theme running through the poems that scare her.  
  
It’s ruby red lips and eyes like emeralds in the sun. It’s harsh glass grating against a soft surface. It’s intelligence hidden by beauty. It’s everything she never thought was there- shouldn’t be there- that she wants to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
She settles for writing about it because that’s so much easier. The words spill from her mind like a crack has opened in a dam and suddenly words are just flowing out. She tries to tell herself that it means nothing but she’s not one to lie. She’s not the kind of person who can cover up how she feels.  
  
Things would be easier if she really did know what she felt. Maybe she does know; just doesn’t want to admit it. But she has Scott running through the back of her mind and Lydia running through her mind when she’s with Scott.  
  
She never realized the way Lydia’s hair shines in the sun like a waterfall of curls. She never noticed her smile and how she acts different around Allison than anyone else. One day, a spotlight turned on above her and Allison didn’t notice. She can’t see anything but light when she’s around Lydia and that makes it so much harder.  
Her world is dark and full of shadows. It’s as if she lives under a constant rain cloud. Then Lydia comes around and there’s only sunlight. She never saw that before. But Lydia smiles and Allison forgets everything else. Anything could happen to her and Lydia would take it away with just a simple smile.  
  
Somewhere along the line, the poetry became more urgent. The words became a silent scream; a need. She was straddling the line between love and obsession and she didn’t even know how she got there. But it was love, wasn’t it? When she realized that, she wasn’t sure how to feel. It made so much sense, though.  
  
She could have sworn that she loved Scott. She could have sworn. But around him, it wasn’t the same. Maybe she did love him but she loved Lydia more. Lydia was her sun and her stars. She was the fire burning in her core and the breath in her lungs. She was everything and more. She just didn’t know how tell her.  
  
So she wrote it down in poetry. Ten pages of calligraphy on parchment paper. Ten pages of prose describing an epic love. Ten pages to give to Lydia. She bound them together and covered every page in design. She didn’t know where to go from there.  
  
Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding wildly out of sync. Her hands shook as she picked up her phone. “Lydia, could you come over?” The words came out in a rush as soon as Lydia answered. There was a pause.  
  
“Let me get ready.”  
  
Allison sat nervously for an hour, chewing her fingernails and waiting. Each minute she felt more and more unsure. Then Lydia was walking into her room and everything was brighter and there were colours she’d never seen before. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed nervously.  
  
Lydia sat plopped down in the beanbag chair as if she owned the place. She never seemed to feel uncomfortable. “So what’s up?” she asked as she scrolled through her phone.  
  
“I- I wanted to give you something,” Allison said, looking at the ground. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and held up the ten bound pages of poetry.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Just take it.” Allison reached out her hand and Lydia grabbed the parchment.  
  
For an hour, there was just silence. Allison alternated between looking at the ground while chewing her fingernails and searching Lydia’s face. At first, it was a cool mask hiding any emotion below. As she got further and further in, the mask began to crack.Her eyes were wide and she read frantically. Her fingers shook and her lips were parted. As she finished the last page, she looked up at Allison. She didn’t say anything but tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t brush them away; just stared.  
  
Allison didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. Her mind was screaming. She couldn’t tell what was going on in Lydia’s head but she needed to know. She needed to say something. But her mouth was dry and, when she opened her mouth, her throat closed up. Her mind was blank. She searched for the words in vain.  
  
Finally, Lydia spoke. Her voice was a cracked whisper as she choked out, “That was… beautiful.”  
  
“I was inspired,” Allison replied softly. “Are you okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded and finally brushed away the tears. “No one’s ever done anything like that for me,” she said with a manic laugh.  
  
Before Allison knew what she was doing, she was leaning down to wrap Lydia in her arms. “You deserve all this and more,” she whispered, mouth pressed against the shell of Lydia’s ear. Lydia shuddered against her.  
  
“Do you really think that?” Her eyes were still wide and she looked utterly vulnerable. Allison had never seen her that way before.  
  
“Of course.” Allison’s eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed Lydia’s hand. “I love you.”  
  
“Really?” Lydia asked in quiet disbelief. Allison nodded and smiled softly. “I-I love you, too.” She pressed the poem against her chest as if it would disappear at any moment.  
  
Allison smiled and brought her face to Lydia’s. Her lips grazed Lydia’s as she whispered, “You’re most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Their lips grew closer and closer as she talked until suddenly, they were pressed together in a kiss. She kissed Lydia softly and sweetly, hand entwined in Lydia’s hair. When she pulled away, she saw that Lydia’s eyes had fluttered closed. She didn’t open them for a few seconds.  
  
“I guess this means we’re dating,” Lydia said softly.  
  
Allison laughed. “Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
